Just a Dream
by Lily-Chan06
Summary: Au moins, tu sauras quoi faire la prochaine fois qu'elle sera avec toi, Jellal !


_**Une grande plaine fleurit…Tel était la seule chose que voyait Jellal Fernandes.**_

_**De l'herbe verte comme un tapis moelleux, quelques arbres perdant délicatement leurs feuilles, des champs de fleurs multicolores…Vraiment, tout cela ressemblait à un décor appartenant à un conte de fée, voir un rêve.**_

_**Tentant de quitter ce lieu étrange, il vit de loin quelques choses bouger.**_

_**Une couleur familière, un rouge écarlate…Ecarlate…**_

_**Erza ?**_

_**La silhouette vêtu de blanc se tourna vers lui et se mit à courir à travers le peu d'arbre présent.**_

_**Un rire cristallin parvînt aux oreilles du jeune homme. Ce son si doux et si mélodieux.**_

_**Il se mit à la suivre, on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à ce qu'il l'attrape.**_

_**Par ici ! rit-elle.**_

_**Erza ? Erza, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

_**On ne joue rien que tous les deux !**_

_**Le garçon la vit sortir de derrière un arbre, du moins il ne vit que sa tête et ses mains, accrochait au tronc. Elle souriait, et semblait vraiment radieuse dans sa robe blanche. Tel un esprit flottant, elle se déplaçait avec grâce et rapidité.**_

_**Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.**_

_**Dans un lieu que nulle autre que toi et moi pouvons voir, cet endroit est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Oui, cet endroit est très beau, mais pourquoi nous sommes ici, et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je suis en train de rêver ?**_

_**Nous sommes ici car tu le veux, peut-être que tu rêves, ou pas, et ce que je veux ? Attrape-moi et tu le sauras ! gloussa-t-elle.**_

_**Très bien, si je dois te rattraper pour avoir ma réponse je le ferais !**_

_**Il se mit à la suivre tant bien que mal à travers les bois, de plus en plus touffu.**_

_**La jeune femme courrait vraiment vite, mais Jellal réussit enfin à l'atteindre. Il la plaqua doucement contre un arbre, reprenant son souffle.**_

_**Et maintenant ?**_

_**Elle déposa son doigt sur les lèvres du bleuté et lui intima le silence.**_

_**Suis-moi ! Elle posa sa main sur son épaule avant de la faire glisser sur son bras pour saisir sa main et le tirer derrière elle.**_

_**Où va-t-on ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire ça, Erza !**_

_**Je t'emmène là où tu pourras te libérer de tes péchés, là où tu pourras débutait une vie bien meilleure sans te morfondre, je veux juste t'aider…**_

_**Mes péchés ? Je ne pourrai jamais m'en défaire ! Personne ne peut m'aider.**_

_**Si tu me suis, et que tu me fais confiance, alors tu pourras ! dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Son doux regard noisette plantait dans son regard.**_

_**D'accord…**_

_**Il la suivit, silencieux, marchant en fixant le dos nu de la demoiselle.**_

_**Quand tout à coup, elle s'arrêta brusquement, et lui prit les deux mains.**_

_**C'est ici, ça te plait ? Autour de lui, une immense clairière éclairée par un soleil chaleureux, une cascade d'eau pure translucide, et une végétation formant un rideau de protection comme pour éviter toute intrusion d'une autre personne qu'eux.**_

_**C'est très joli !**_

_**Comme ta fiancée ? sourit-elle fièrement.**_

_**Ah…Hum, oui…**_

_**Elle lui lâcha les mains et partit s'asseoir au bord de la source, remontant légerement sa robe pour tremper ses fines jambes de fée.**_

_**Pourquoi m'as-tu mentit ?**_

_**Comment ? Il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait.**_

_**Tu n'as jamais était fiancé, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**… Je suis vraiment un aussi mauvais menteur ? dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, en tailleur.**_

_**Oui, bien sûre, toi et moi nous ne savons pas mentir… Mais dis-moi, pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu t'étais fiancé ?**_

_**… J'ai honte, Erza… Elle soupira.**_

_**Jellal, approche, regarde ton reflet dans l'eau ! Il s'exécuta. Que vois-tu ?**_

_**Un monstre, qui tente désespérément d'expier ses péchés, mais qui ne le pourra jamais…**_

_**Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et doux sur sa joue. Elle avait passé sa main sur son visage et le caressait doucement avec son pouce.**_

_**Non, je vois un jeune homme qui n'est pas épanouie, qui pense avoir fait le mal autour de lui, mais tu n'es pas coupable, tu étais possédé, tout ce que tu as fait, ce n'est pas du tout toi, je t'ai pardonnée depuis longtemps, cesse donc de ressasser le passé, vis ton présent, et même ton futur, je ne veux plus te voir si triste, je veux te voir sourire sans te forcer, que tu sois heureux !**_

_**Je ne peux pas ! J'ai fait du mal à mes amis, à toi aussi, et j'ai tué Simon, je…**_

_**Il suffit ! Jellal fut surpris. Ce n'était pas ta faute ! articula-t-elle. Quand vas-tu le comprendre ?! Elle le saisit alors par les épaules et le secoua. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile aussi têtu qu'un âne, d'ailleurs c'est-ce que tu aies ! s'exclama-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.**_

_**Désolé…**_

_**Et ne t'excuses pas ! Idiot ! Elle l'enlaça brusquement, l'étouffant presque dans son opulente poitrine.**_

_**Hum…Au faite, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que je mentais lorsque que je t'ai dit que j'avais une fiancée ?**_

_**Je ne voulais pas te gêné plus que tu l'étais déjà !**_

_**Ah…Erza, tu m'étouffe ! Elle le lâcha. Merci !**_

_**Alors ?**_

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Penses-tu que nous soyons dans un rêve, ou pas ?**_

_**Et bien je dirai oui et non, oui car cela parait tellement réel et non parce que c'est impossible que tu sois toi !**_

_**Que je sois moi ? Tu veux dire que tu trouves que le caractère que j'ai là, ne ressemble pas à celui que tu connais ? Il hocha la tête. Ça, c'est parce que tu ne me connais pas !**_

_**C'est vrai, nous ne nous voyons pas tous les jours, il faut dire!**_

_**Ni même souvent, mais on peut y remédier !**_

_**Comment ça ?**_

_**Comment ? C'est une façon très simple qui nous conviendrait très bien… Tu veux savoir ?**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Ferme les yeux dans ce cas et ne triche pas ou je te frappe !**_

_**D'accord…Il obéit et ferma les yeux.**_

_**Il sentit d'abord qu'elle se rapprocha de lui, puisqu'elle plaça ses mains sur ses joues. Il rouvrit les yeux, très surpris quand il sentit alors quelque chose de doux et chaud se plaquait contre ses lèvres.**_

_**Jellal perçut le parfum sucré d'Erza, tout comme la chaleur qui émanait d'elle, et la délicatesse de ses gestes. Il se dit qu'après tout, si il tentait de lui mentir une nouvelle fois, elle n'y croirait pas car elle saura qu'il ment, autant ne pas la repousser cette fois-ci.**_

_**Le garçon ne sut pas quoi faire tout de suite, puis il prit de l'assurance et passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme, qui retira ses mains de ses joues pour les poser sur son torse et le pousser en arrière, étant maintenant assise sur lui. C'est après quelques secondes qu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.**_

_**Euh…**_

_**Maintenant, tu sauras quoi faire, quand tu me verras !**_

_**T'embrasser ?**_

_**Me parler avant de m'embrasser, à plus tard ! Le décor changea rapidement, passant de la clairière au noir total.**_

_**Ah oui. Il se trouvait dans la grotte qu'il avait trouvé, mais pas avec Erza.**_

_**Donc c'était juste un rêve… murmura-t-il.**_

_**Jellal, tu fais trop de bruit quand tu dors, tais-toi et laisse-moi dormir ! se plaignit une voix enfantine.**_

_**Désolé Meldy ! La touffe rose se retourna dans son sac de couchage et se rendormit aussitôt**_

_**Maintenant je saurais quoi faire la prochaine fois que je te verrai, Erza…pensa-t-il.**_

_**C'est par cette dernière pensée que le mage des étoiles se rendormit, en ayant à l'esprit l'image de la chevalière aux cheveux écarlates qui occuper son cœur.**_


End file.
